Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board.
Related Art
In the related art, downsizing and function improvement of electronic devices are proceeding. To this end, rigid flexible boards configured by connecting rigid boards and flexible boards to make arrangements with a high degree of freedom (for example, three-dimensional arrangements) possible have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 8-139455 and 2003-332743 for instance).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-139455    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-332743
However, such a circuit board having a structure configured by connecting a rigid board and a flexible board as described above needs improvement in the reliability of the connection of both substrates.